In the Dark
by KittyRTN2004
Summary: Mimi gets a surprise when she comes home from work one night...So does the person she ends up with.


In the Dark 

(Rated M)

Note: There is a character mentioned named Dawn. She is Mark's girlfriend. She'll be featured later. This will be a 2 Parter probably.

It was late when Mimi arrived home from the Cat Scratch Club, she walked into the house, and walked over to the table where she soon found a note from Dawn. It simply said that she had gotten off work early, and decided to meet up with some friends. Mimi threw the note back on the table, and stopped dead in her tracks, as she spotted a strange figure in her house, just lying on her couch. Mimi moaned softly as she walked slowly in front of the dark silhouette. She finally approached him, and straddled his hips. She began to run her hands up and down his stomach. Her 'prey' let out a soft groan. Suddenly, the figure awoke in her arms, and grabbed her into a tight embrace…just claiming her lips in a hot passionate kiss. Mimi was in shock, but she kissed him back anyway.

There was suddenly a strong pair of hands roaming Mimi's body and reaching to tear off her black off-the-shoulder halter-top. She heard the fabric tear off her left shoulder. Mimi broke the kiss, and grunted heatedly. She then dragged the mysterious man into the bedroom where the tables turned suddenly.

The man picked up Mimi by her sides, and quickly threw her on the bed where she landed harshly on the mattress. Mimi shook off a moment of unconsciousness only to see the man crawling towards her on the bed, and getting on top of her.

From that moment on, all Mimi could feel was a severe vibe of ecstasy running through her body. She felt lips all over her body, and hands at the same time. She had never been ravished like this before.

She suddenly felt his lips in her neck, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh. She moaned and grabbed the man by the back of his neck. She was breathing so hard, that she completely blacked out, as she lay still on the bed.

The next morning, Mimi awoke to find herself wrapped in a powder blue silk sheet. Her eyes widened as she grabbed a hold of the fabric around her newly bare body. She then squeezed her eyes shut, and turned around, only to find Mark without his glasses, awake and staring right at her.

"Good morning, Mimi." Mark said with a smile.

Mimi wanted to scream as she jumped out of bed, the covers still across her body as she planted herself against the wall, panting. "Mark?! What the-? How did…?" she began to ask.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was waiting for Dawn to get home; she had left me a spare key, and I fell asleep on the couch. I was just sitting up sleeping when suddenly I feel a pair of hands…_your_ hands stroking me in everyway possible. So I thought you were Dawn, and I followed my instincts." Mark explained.

Mimi laughed nervously "That's weird…I thought you were Roger. But I should've known you weren't. He's a little more built than you are…and his hair is a tad fluffier. But Mark, I have to say just one thing." She sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Mark smiled "What's that, Meems?" he asked, sitting up behind Mimi. He began to rub her back and shoulders.

"Wow…I didn't know you were so good with your hands. You had me so damn fooled." Mimi said, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"Well, you learn things when you've surprisingly had as many girlfriends as I did. Besides, they say 'all cats look the same in the dark'." Mark said.

Mimi shook her head "Oh-No…that's definitely not true in your case. You looked a lot cuter last night. All dark and mysterious, maybe even a little dangerous. You gave me the greatest pleasure of my life. You did things to me that I haven't felt since I was 15…_and_ you threw me on the fucking bed. I've never had that done to me before." She said.

Mark chuckled "Well, I think I should get the hell out of here before I get tempted again and either Roger or Dawn come in here and kill us." He said, getting up to get dressed.

Mimi scattered to find her clothes as well. But Mark had finished getting dressed before her, and quickly kissed Mimi on the cheek.

"Later, Meems. Thanks for letting me have you for a night. I'll never forget it." Mark said, as he exited the bedroom.

As Mark walked though Mimi's loft and out the door. He ran up the stairs in a hurry, only to see Dawn standing in the hallway in front of his door, and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"_Uh-oh…I'm in trouble."_ Mark thought to himself….

To Be continued…


End file.
